Found
by WishingForMyOwnHapilyEverAfter
Summary: Bree Dwyer was devastated when she found out that the Hollywood IT couple Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali broke up due to an affair between James Cooper and Tanya herself. It was a suggestion made by her older sister Bella that changed their lives forever. Full summary inside. BxE. OOC. AU. AH


**Hi everyone.**

**Welcome to this story. Before you ask, yes it is based on Kristen cheating on Rob. I hope you enjoy and no one finds this distasteful of offending, it wasn't intended as such, merely an adaptation of a day dream I had one day at work. ;)**

**Also, please note, I will be taking creative liberties with this fic. :) It also starts off in Oz. We have an Aussie Bella peoples. :)**

**Full summary;**

**Bree Dwyer was devastated when she found out that the Hollywood IT couple Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali broke up due to an affair between James Cooper and Tanya herself. It was a suggestion made by her older sister Bella that changed their lives forever. ****Edward Cullen was equally devastated when he found out Tanya cheated on him, however, it was when he received a letter from a very special fan, that things began to look up for the Hollywood actor.** Full summary inside. BxE. OOC. AU. AH

**Found.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

_Bella's POV_

_July, 2012_

I walked inside the house to be greeted by the sounds of sobbing. Worried, I dumped my messenger bag and keys at the door and made my way to the living room where the noise was coming from, only to find my 13 year old sister bawling her eyes out on the couch, while stuffing her face with chocolate and ice cream.

I sighed, and sat on the couch next to Breeanne.

"What happened, Bree?" I asked her softly.

"T-Tanya" _hiccup_ "Denali cheated on Edward Cullen!" she wailed, before burring her face in my side.

"Oh baby, is that what has you so upset?" I ask her softly, while rolling my eyes internally.

Breeanne is six years younger than me and my half sister. She is also a big fan of a book now movie franchise that is about a human girl being kidnapped by an alien king to become his mate. And apparently being a fan of the franchise includes having a crush on the leading actor Edward Cullen. It probably also doesn't help that Bree has a social disorder that results in her living in her head in a bit of a fantasy world.

"Why wouldn't I be upset about it? She broke his heart! Mum bought me magazines about it today. She might even be pregnant Bella! And she doesn't know who the father could be out of Edward and James!" Bree said, before bursting into tears again.

I lifted her up into my lap and rocked her side to side trying to calm her down.

When Bree's tears had turned to sniffles I slipped her on to the couch before kneeling in front of her.

"Bree, why don't you write Edward a letter and tell him how sorry you are that this happened to him? Hmm? Would that make you feel better? Maybe you could even send him a picture of yourself as his number one fan? Wouldn't that be nice?" I cooed.

Still sniffing Bree nodded her head.

"Good girl, ok, you go upstairs to your room and write your letter and I'll make that photo for you to send," I told Bree.

She hopped up off the couch, kissed me on the cheek, before skipping up to her room, happy again.

I sighed and shook my head fondly, before getting up and returning to the front door for my bag and keys.

I had just put my things away in my room when Mother came in looking expectantly at me.

"What do you want Mum?" I asked, resigned.

Most likely she would want some money. Money that I was saving to replace my beat up 1992 Volvo 850. The car is a bloody year older than me!

"Isabella, sweetheart, I need your help paying the bills this month," Mum said.

"Again Mother? What are you spending your money on?" I ask angrily.

"That is none of your business Isabella! Now transfer me some money before the electricity gets cut!" Mother retorts angrily before leaving the room.

I sighed deeply and opened up my Macbook Air to transfer the money before opening iPhoto to print Bree's photo for Edward Cullen. I had the photo printed and ready when Bree came bouncing into my room with her letter.

"Here Bella! Did you find the address to send it to?" she asked excitedly.

I laughed softly, "No BumbleBree, I forgot about that part."

Quickly I opened Safari and googled 'How to send Edward Cullen fan mail', quickly clicking on the first link it gave me the information for his talent agency.

_Edward Cullen _

_c/o Volturi Agency _

_Stephanie Meyer _

_9601 Wilshire Blvd. Floor 3 _

_Beverly Hills, CA 90210 _

Quickly jotting the information down I showed Bree the photo I had chosen. It was of Bree when the first movie, _Found_, came out two years ago. I had saved my pay from working at my part time job to go the the midnight screening. She had dressed up as Edward's character's mate by dying her blond locks red, and made a dress like the one Josephine, the human, wore for her wedding to Arkar. She looked absolutely adorable with me standing next to her dressed like Arkar, and was glowing with happiness. I looked like a total dork with my tunic, leggings, icy-pole stick claws and wig, but I would anything to see my sister happy like that, especially with Mother being so neglectful, and Father always traveling for work.

Bree giggled looking at the picture before suggesting, "Why don't we send him two copies? One for him and one for his autograph?"

Smiling indulgently I printed another copy of the picture.

"What did you write in your letter Bree?" I asked.

"I wrote...

_'Dear Edward,_

_I can't believe that Tanya cheated on you! She didn't deserve you anyways. I hope your heart recovers and you find your mate like Arkar did. Apart from this letter in the envelope is two pictures, one is for you and I was hoping you could sign the other one._

_Your number one fan,_

_Breeanne Dwyer.' _"

"That was lovely Bree," I told my sister smiling, "Ok, I'm going to go to the post office now to get an envelope and post it, then I'm going to work. So I'll see you after work. If mum doesn't have dinner cooked by 6 call me on my mobile baby."

I kissed my sister on the forehead before collecting all the bits and pieces before grabbing my purse, keys and phone and leaving my room.

...

At the post office I got an A4 envelope, wrote the address, enclosed Bree's letter and photos as well as a little note from myself, with another stamped envelope with our address on it for Edward to return Bree's photo in. Before posting the letter I placed a kiss on the envelope for good luck for Bree, before walking off to work.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

_Edward's POV_

_October, 2012._

I was aimlessly wondering around my sister's house when I found myself in the study where a lone envelope was sitting on her desk. It was addressed to me, via my talent agency, the office who handled my fan mail. Annoyed that someone had sent me fan mail while I was in turmoil over Tanya cheating on me I ripped open the envelope and pulled out its contents ready to scrunch them up into a ball and throw them in the fire when a photo caught my eye. It was of two young girls dressed up as characters from the first book in the _Claimed_ trilogy. The younger one looked to be about 10 or 11. She was dressed as Josephine in what appeared to be a homemade costume. The little girl had the biggest smile on her face. That wasn't what held my attention though. It was the girl next to her. Her sister perhaps. She was wearing a ridiculous yellow wig, tunic, leggings and what looked to be icy-pole sticks as claws. I chuckled as I realised she was dressed as Arkar, the Alien King. The look in her eyes as she gazed down at her sister stunned me. The absolute adoration that shone there was beautiful, I could clearly see that the young woman would do anything for her sister to see her that happy. I slowly sat down at the desk chair to riffle through the rest of the envelope's contents to find another copy of the photo, a stamped and addressed envelope and two letters.

I chose a letter at random, it was obviously the younger girl's, and she was a lot like my other Tween Fans. It was the sweetest thing that I have read though, because while the girl asked for my autograph, she gave me something precious in return. The photo of herself and her sister, and hope, for she wished me well to find my 'mate' like Arkar did.

The second letter was clearly from the older sister, and what she wrote, broke my heart.

_'Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I know you are going through a rough time at the moment, and I cannot even begin to comprehend how much harder having the media in your face makes it. I do, however, offer my condolences for the loss of your relationship with Ms. Denali._

_Now, I have placed this note in my sister's letter to you for one reason only. My sister is sick, she's not dying, and I'm not asking you to visit her, I would however appreciate it if you could restore her faith in true love by signing one of the enclosed photos and sending it back to her._

_Kind regards Mr. Cullen,_

_Isabella Swan.'_

I made a decision that second that I would do one better than what Isabella asked of me. Yes, I'll sign the photo and post it back, but I am going to visit those two sisters, and personally restore Bree's faith in true love, for that is exactly what those two sisters share.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Wishing. x**


End file.
